Topical therapy is now the first line of defense in the control of burn wound infection. From time to time the appearance of drug resistant organisms in burn wounds has impaired the efficacy of antimicrobial agents. Although silver sulfadiazine is the most effective agent to control burn wound infections, a few strains of Pseudomonas and other bacteria resistant to topical silver sulfadiazine have been reported in burn patients in the United States. In addition, silver sulfadiazine-resistant Pseudomonas infections have been observed in burn patients in other parts of the world.